Vengadores: El futuro de los años pasados
by LucyCastell
Summary: Crossover Proximos Vengadores y Vengadores Todos ellos soñaron alguna ves con viajar al pasado y conoser a sus familias, nunca pensaron que en verdad podia pasar, y menos de esa manera...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo...  
Ahora que James miraba la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre vengadores se daba cuenta de lo largos que fueron estos dos años... Dos años desde la derrota de Ultron... Dos años desde que la tierra vive en libertad... Dos añosen los que encontraron mas vengadores... Doce años de la muerte de sus padres.

Admitia estar muy feliz por la nueva libertad y todo, pero no podia evitar estar triste de pensar en todo lo que perdieron por esa libertad Por suerte ahora era mas facil de llevar, estava mas ocupado, tenia amigos nuevos y hasta una novia! Estaba muy feliz y a la vez amargado.

Al entrar a la sala en comun puedo ver a mis amigos, Thourran con sus largos cabellos rubios, sentada en un sofa afilando su espada lo mas curioso, ella usaba ropa normal y no su armadura, en la mesa se encontraba un Pym de 14 años, armando algo con dos de sus nuevas amigas, May Parker la hija del increible hombre araña (quien sospechaba era mas que su amiga o por lo menos tiene sentimientos) y Lucy o mejor "Luke" Stark la recientemente descubierta hija de su tutor Tony Stark.

En una esquina estaban Francis Barton "Hawkeye" y Laurel Howlett la hija del infame Wolverine, comiendose a besos... tipico.

En otro sofa de encotraba Franck McCoy hijo de Bestia de los X-Men, leyendo un libro mientras Jake LeBeu, tambien hijo de dos X-Men (Rouge y Gambito) le tiraba naipes en el cabello haciendo que se formaran pequeñas torres, Franck paresia no molestarle por lo que seguro seria un acto muy comun de Jake.

Azari solo dormia boca abajo sobre otro sofa, tal vez era su imaginacion pero creia ver chispas de electrisidad saltando de sus brasos cada tanto.

En una pequeña mesa serca del ventanal se encontraban dos chicos Iri Storm hija de la antorcha humana y Benny Grimm hijo de La Cosa, los dos estaban semi-abrazados mientras charlaban, algo muy comun en la torre. Ellos dos eran inseparables y la mayoria creia que tenian una relacion a escondidas, la minoria pensaba que ni siquiera sabian sus sentimientos por el otro.

Al escuchar un ruido me doy cuenta que la persona que atraviesa la puerta es nada mas y nada menos que Emma Murdock hija del vijilante Daredevil, venia directo hacia el con sus lentes negros que usaba para que nadie vea sus grises ojos. No dudo en darle un pequeño beso como saludo, eso hizo que dejara atras su tristesa. El tenia una increible novia, geniales amigos, libertad... El estaba bien, era James Rogers Romanoff, hijo del Capitan America y la Viuda Negra.

 **N/A: Hola, creo aberlo mensionado ya pero no esta de mas, esta historia es una retorsida idea mia convinando las peliculas de los Vengadores (no incluyo la de Ant-Man, por no haberla visto), la pelicula animada Proximos Vengadores, algunas ideas de los comics y algunos personajes propios. Espero que les guste y si no, manden porque y vere que puedo hacer.**

 **PD: Perdon desde ahora por mis errores de ortografia, soy terrible**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Reuniones y Preocupaciones**

 **POV James Rogers Romanoff**

Comenso como un dia normal, claro si se considera eso como normal.

James se levanto por la voz de Yocasta informando sobre el estado del dia y una reunion de todos los Vengadores despues del desayuno. Eso lo deho pensando cuando habia reuniones significaba alguna situacion que requeriria una mision.

Se levanto despacio, se dirigio al baño donde se dio una ducha y se preparo para el dia, vistiendose de civil normal. Algo tan sensillo como una camiseta negra, pantalon verde oscuro y zapatillas deportivas negras.

Cuando el acensor mas se asercaba a la planta en la que se encontraba la sala de estar se escucharon gritos, suspiro pensando que o mejor dicho quien inicio una pelea hoy.

Al abrirse las puertas se encontraro con una esena digna de dar media vuelta y jamas regresar a la torre vengadores, pero le resto importancia y sigio su camino para preparar sus cereales.

-Hawkeye! Devuelveme mis herramientas! ¡AHORA!- El gran grito de Luke se tuvo que haber escuchado en el laboratorio que se encontraba en el sotano.

-Ya te eh dicho que no lo tengo niña, ahora no molestes y dejame desayunar- Se notaba que acababa de despertar y un Hawakey con sueño podia resultar ser el infierno para todos, claro esepto para Luke, ella solo queria sus herramientas.

En realidad era obio que no fue el cuando de donde estaba sentado podia ver a Jacke jugar con las herramientas tirandolas en el aire y otras cosas.

-Quieren callarse intento leer!- Tipico Eddy desayunando con un libro pegado

-Por esta ves estoy con Franck! Todo este ruido me esta mariando!- Ayude a Emma a sentarse sin caer hacia solo unos momentos habia llegado y se notava el dolor que le causaban los gritos. Sin embargo ella no dejaba de verse hermosa. Traia puestos unos simples pantalones negros con remera roja y zapatillas negras y en su rostro sus infantables lentes oscuros tratando de ocultar sus ojos grises y sin vida. A el no le molestaban, incluso le gustaban a el le gustaba todo de ella, pero el sabia que a los demas les incomodaban.

Luego de ayudarla a sentar y darle su tason con cereales sin olvidar su beso de la mañana ella espeto:

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo sola no?- Pregunto entre agradesida, orgullosa y molesta

-Por supuesto que lo se, solo queria hacerlo Emm...- Su respuesta fue cortada por los gritos de victoria de Iri quien jugaba con una consola de videojuegos junto a Benny. Lo primero que penso es que el la dejo ganar, ellos tenian un lazo muy fuerte eran muy protectores entre ellos y disfrutaban ver a el otro feliz, en especial Benny.

-Te puedes callar Iri! Acabo de levantarme y lo ultimo que quiero es escuchar tus gritos!- Dijo Laurel entrando por el acensor, enseguida fue resivida por su novio con un beso lo cual visiblemente la relajo

-Pueden dejar las muestras de amor! Estamos comiendo si no se han dado cuenta!- El grito provino de Azari

-Dios, paren!- Dijo el con las manos en su cara

-Tranquilo James, vamos termina tus cereales rapido y vamos a la sala de conferensia, con suerte alli estara mas tranquilo- Adoraba a sunovia era la unica que lograba calmarlo cuando empezaba a enojarse, incluso el admitia que cuando estaba enojado era terrible.

-Claro Emmy- Respondio con una vos mas alegr sonrisa que fue devuelta.

Termino rapido sus cereales y fue a lavar el tazon y un minuto despues se le unio Emma. Al terminar se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a la sala de conferensia que se encontraba en otro piso. Al llegar notaron que solo se encotraba Tony, Pym y May juntos hablando de lo que seguro era un nuevo proyecto y Tourran que paresia estar limpiando su espada

-Buenos dias- Dijeron ellos al entrar, la respuesta fue solo de Tourran los demas hicieron gestos distraidos.

Se sentaron junto con Emma a esperar, hablaron un buen rato mientras los demas empesaron a llegar, despues de una hora todos estaban reunodos y en un griterio al pareser Luke se habia dado cuenta que Jacke habia tomado sus herramientas cuando accidentalmente exploto una. Lo que Lucke amenazaba no era muy lindo por lo que se podia entender porque Jacke tenia cara de que no iba a salir de su cuarto en un buen rato.

-Niños! No peleen! Lucy alejate de Jacke! ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!- Con ese grito se hizo un silencio claramente anormal en la torre vengadores

-Tan grabe es Tony?- Con el grito que acababa de dar sabia que era grabe pero habia algo que me inquietaba mucho, Emma parecio darse cuenta porque tomo mi mano y le dio un apreton

-Me temo que si James, la cosa me tiene realmente procupado- Se notaba en su tono de vos que no mentia y pudo ver que la mayoria de ellos estaban poniendose mas serios de lo que usualmente estan

-Cual es el problema Tony- May con su suabe vos pregunto, sin embargo se notaba que estaba preocupada los sentimientos que mostraban sus ojos la delataban

-Como saben mantengo monitoriadas todas las ciudades que quedan en Estados Unidos, ultimamente eh recibido lecturas anormales- Mientras hablaba pantallas olograficas fueron mostrando diferentes puntos en mapas

-Que tipo de lecturas?- Pym pregunto, podra haber cresido en dos años pero seguia siendo muy impaciente

-Robos de objetos de mecanica valiosos, estoy preocupado de que de alguna manera Ultron este imbolucrado- La respuesta sin dudar desato el infierno

Todos lo habian tomado mal eso era seguro, algunos estaban palido, otros comenzaron a gritar, incluso algunos estaban al vorde de la locura. El no lo sabia, no sabia que hacer, queria gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien. Tan solo no podia creer esto.

-YA VASTA! Hay que hablar y verlo mas despacio como Tony dijo es solo una sospecha! No podemos resolver nada gritando! -Se notava que Emma queria que todo acabara rapido y aunque lo que dijo era para consolar a los demas el noto que realmente se queria consolar ella misma, por lo que no dudo en apretar su mano.

Poco a poco todos se fueron tranquilizando se notaba que las palabras de Emma habian dado resultado.

-Cual es el plan Tony?- Eddy seguia estando palido, su cabello de un azul llamativo solo hacia que paresiese mas palido

-Se que esta posibilidad les afecta a todos, pero hay que mantener la calma. En verdad puedo desir que tenemos tiempo, si ubiesemos tardado mas quien sabe que pudiese haber ocurrido. Tengo planeada una mision para todos claro algunos se quedaran en la nave junto a mi esperando a saber la situacion, es en una ciudad no muy lejos sospecho que ahi se oculta, y como dijo Emma con suerte estoy equivocado- Se notaba que Tony estaba preocupado, por lo que podia pasar y por todos en la sala, muy normal teniendo en cuenta nuestras reacciones.

-Esta bien, cuando salimos?- Me desidi a preguntar al notar que nadie estaba dispuesto

-Lo mas rapido que podamos- Dijo con una cara que notaba que no iba a esperar un minuto mas de lo dado

-Ya escucharon, a preparar los trajes- Hawkeye se notaba mal, la diferencia con los demas es que el paresia estar enojado, no era de extrañar el tenia derecho a guardar mucho rincor a Ultron, el no solo perdio a sus padres tambien tuvo que ver como ellos morian

Luego de lo dicho por Hawkeye todos se fueron rapido hacia el acensor, para poder ir a sus pisos y cambiarse. Desidi quedarme atras un momento y cuando solo quedabamos Tony y yo le dije:

-Todo va a estar bien Tony-

-Lose confio en ustedes- Palabras que demostraban confiansa y me alentaron a ir a mi cuarto y cambiarme.

 **N/A:** **Hola a todos Feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz futuro Año Nuevo. Espero que la ayan pasado bien al fin logro actualisar de una ves. No es la gran cosa pero plr algo se empieza. Nose cuando voy a actualizar pero espero que pronto.**


End file.
